RaeAnne
by Last-Black
Summary: Rae is David's sister who he turned in order to save her from their father's abuse. See the story of the Lost Boys from Rae's eyes. Twists and turns are ahead...
1. Prologue

_**This is my first attempt at a Lost Boys fanfic. **_

_1961_

_The noise downstairs woke Rae up. She had sworn she heard her brother's bike. She heard her door slam open and slid under her covers. This is why David was gone the day he turned eighteen._

"_Rae-Anne!" Her father yelled. Rae feigned sleep. "I know you're not asleep you little whore." Rae gulped as the covers were thrown off her. Her father's hand cut across her face. She whimpered. "Get up. Your brother never cried. But he was a lousy piece of shit anyway." That normally got her to fight back. She knocked her father away from herself._

"_David ran away because of you!" She hissed at him. He grabbed the back of her neck making her look him in the eye._

"_Because of you more like it. He was always babysitting you and got tired of you. Much like your mother and I. So I'm going to make sure you never bother us again." He said, slamming her into a wall. He bashed her head a few times before she looked ready to pass out. He was jerked off her by a platinum blonde. David had come back. At least Rae thought it was David. His face was misshaped. Rae slumped in unconsciousness… _

_#######################_

_Rae really needed to puke. She always needed to puke after her father's beatings._

"_Shit, Rae, don't you dare get sick." A voice said. Rae looked up. Her brother was sitting in a wheelchair. _

"_I'm not going to." She swore sitting up. "What are you, David? I saw the way you killed Dad last night. It was… it was straight out of a horror comic or something."_

"_Feel your neck and figure it out, Rae. You're the horror expert." David remarked. Rae stuck her tongue out at him. She felt her neck and shot up._

"_Vampire." She said. Her brother nodded._

"_Welcome to my world sis." He said._

"_But according to the comics and that shit, you don't become a full vampire…" Rae recalled. _

"_Until your first kill. And Daddy-dearest was my first kill." David remarked. "And Mom will be yours."_

"_David…" Rae started._

"_Don't David me, Rae. Mom just stood by while Dad hit us. Come on, Kid." The older sibling said. "I'm not leaving you alone again."_

"_I'm not gonna kill Mom, David. I'm not a killer." Rae snarled. David was in his sister's face right after the words were out of her mouth. Rae shuffled to the back of the bed. He looked like their father right then._

"_How would you know, Rae? It's all in your head. You wanted Dad dead. Check… and now you want Mom dead so finish the job." He hissed. Rae nodded. David backed away from her. "God, Rae, I didn't mean to scare you."_

"_Could've fooled me." Rae muttered. "When do you want this done?"_

"_Tonight." David said…_

_14years later_

"_Am I the only one who's getting bored with it just being me and you?" Rae asked as her brother lit a fire._

"_What are you thinking?" David asked._

"_Well, Max wants a family. More than just us. And he told us to be on the look out and who knows maybe having another person around will keep us from tearing each other's heads off. And possibly keep you from punching me for entertainment." Rae said. David shrugged._

"_You have a point." He said to his sister._

"_Normally do." She pointed out…_

_###############################_

_Rae leaned against the handle bars on her bike. David looked around. A black haired boy skated through the crowds. A security guard chasing him down._

"_That kid doesn't even look like he'd be able to get into trouble." Rae stated. David shrugged. _

"_But he looks like he'd be a good addition to the family." He said, glancing at his sister. She was staring at another kid. A blonde who was laughing wildly. "Rae-Anne." David said, waving a hand in her face. The two human boys disappeared under the pier._

"_Blonde one needs to join as well." Rae said, flipping over and kick starting her bike. She and David rode off. They parked their bikes closer to the pier before walking down under it. The two boys were under it, a rockbox blaring. Rae looked up at David._

"_I like them." She told her brother. "The blonde especially." David lit a cigarette. Rae looked up at him._

"_I believe we just found two new pack mates." He said, exhaling and giving his little sister a grin. Rae giggled. Finally the two boys spotted them. "Nice Rae." David groaned… _

_####################_

_Rae leaned in the entry way of the cave. She was watching the blonde wanna be rockstar. She was drawn to him. Eerily drawn to him._

"_You know you're kinda stalkerish." The boy said. His name was Paul. That much she knew. _

"_Not stalkerish, just curious." She said. Paul looked at her and turned the rockbox down. She straightened up._

"_Curious about what?" He asked. She licked her lip. There a faint trace of blood on it. Paul hadn't noticed._

"_You." She answered. Paul shrugged._

"_I don't know why. I'm pretty easy to figure out." He said, lighting a cigarette._

"_That's why I'm curious. You don't seem to have any secrets. And the worse part: I can't play mind games with you. I don't know what you're scared of." Rae snarled, her fangs extending._

"_I'm not really scared of anything." Paul explained._

"_Nothing?" Rae asked. Paul shrugged. Rae grabbed his cigarette and stomped on it. He glared at her._

"_Bitch." He said. She stormed off. David was sitting in his wheelchair._

"_Still can't read him?" He asked. She growled at her brother. "Maybe you're not meant to read him."_

"_What do you mean, David?" Rae snarled._

"_Think. If you were meant to read him then you'd be able to." David said as Paul walked out of the back of the cave and spun the girl around and kissed her. She just stared after he kissed her. David snickered at his sister's face…_

_4years later_

_Rae plopped down beside a curly blonde._

"_Hi." She said. The boy looked up at her._

"_Hey." He replied._

"_I'm Rae." She told him extending her hand._

"_Marko." He returned, shaking her hand._

"_Marko's a cute name." Rae said. He shrugged. "Guess you don't talk much? My adopted brother doesn't either." Three bikes pulled up._

"_Who's this, Rae?" David asked, his older brother sense kicking in._

"_His name's Marko." Rae said. David looked him over. Rae stood up and walked to the boys. Marko looked confused. She turned back around. "These are my brothers David and Dwayne," She said, pointing to the platinum blonde and the boy with black hair. "And this is my boyfriend Paul." She finished, whacking Paul upside the head for some unknown reason. He stuck his tongue out at her. Rae shook her head. David looked at Marko._

"_You ride?" He asked._

"_Depends? Why you asking?" Marko asked._

"_Just seeing if you wanted to ride. See if you can keep up." David smirked. Paul lifted Rae onto his bike. Marko smirked. He walked over to his own bike._

"_Oh I can keep up." He said. Rae giggled. This was going to be fun… _

_####################_

_Rae laid on a bench, Paul hovered over her. Marko appeared out of nowhere._

"_Come on, you two. This is a public area and nobody wants to see you two going at it." He said. Rae flicked him off. He smirked. Rae had grown to like that kid. Paul was the one who brought out the wilder side in the kid. David had been quick to take him under his wing and Dwayne liked him. One thing had almost held him back from being one of them. His girlfriend well technically ex girlfriend since she dumped him the second she found out about her having his kid. He and David had struck a deal. As long as the girl didn't find out about them, Marko could see her and the kid. Rae found it stupid but never said anything._

"_Rae, Paul, and Marko! We got to go." David yelled, causing Rae and Paul to crack up. David glared at them. "I'm not sure what your problems are but get over them." At that Marko cracked up as well. The laughter rapidly spread to Dwayne. "ALRIGHT WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" _

"_You rhymed." Rae gasped._

"_Rae-Anne!" David yelled. Rae screamed and shoved Paul off her as her brother moved towards her. She jumped on her bike._

"_See ya later, suckers." She said. She was infamous for her escapes. David shook his head…_

_8years later_

_Rae slid out from under her bike. Dwayne looked down at her._

"_Want me to try it out?" He asked. _

"_Nah, let's get Paul to. That way if it breaks we'll see him fall on his ass." Rae giggled as Paul walked into view._

"_Wait, you broke your bike again?" He asked._

"_Some kid threw some shit on it and the brakes locked up. Too bad for the kid, I saw him do it." Rae stated, licking her lips. Paul shook his head. "So you gonna test it or what, Paulie?"_

"_Alright." He said. Rae whooped and kissed him. He held the back of her head. Dwayne started getting annoyed._

"_Hey sun's coming up in two hours! Let's test this baby out." He complained. Marko appeared out of nowhere once again._

"_You ain't gonna like this Rae." He swore._

"_Ain't gonna like what?" Rae asked. _

"_Your brother's found a girl." Marko said. Rae stood in front of him._

"_What do you mean "found a girl"?" She asked. Marko stepped back. Rae had been known to get scary when her brother pissed her off. Paul and Dwayne grabbed her arms. Marko stopped backing up._

"_What's going on here?" David yelled. A girl was standing with him._

"_Who the hell is this, David?" Rae hissed. David chuckled._

"_Calm it down, Rae. This is Star. She's gonna be with us for a while." He said. Rae raised an eyebrow._

"_I think we need to talk, Brother." She said. David laughed again._

"_And why would you say that, Rae-Anne?" He asked. Rae's eyes narrowed. Her brother stepped back. She was the only thing that ever scared him. Actually she scared most of the boys except Dwayne who knew how to calm her down._

"_Because I said so." She growled…_

**Like it? Hate it? Advice for it? Review and let me know. Thanks.**


	2. Boardwalks and Motorbikes

**I Do Not Own The Lost Boys... I only wish I do... I only own Rae.**

"Somebody's oversleeping again." Paul's voice rang out. Rae flipped down.

"I'm tired so shut up, Paulie." She growled. She dug for something in a dresser. "Alright where's gypsy bitch?" None of the boys spoke. "David, I'm gonna drive a stake right through her if she keeps taking my stuff."

"Ease up, Rae." Marko snickered. Rae walked over to the baby faced vampire. She smiled at him and then whacked him upside the head. "Ow."

"Crybaby that didn't hurt and you know it." She said. Marko stuck his tongue out at her. She walked away from him and grabbed the front of her brother's jacket. "Where's the gypsy?"

"Boardwalk." He said. Rae snarled. Paul wrapped his arms around her.

"Chill, we'll get her. What'd she take anyway?" He said, kissing her throat.

"My necklace." She said. David groaned.

"Can you two get along for five seconds?" He asked. Rae growled again.

"No." She said. David shook his head. Rae hadn't liked Star. Hell he didn't even like Star anymore. "So can I stake her?"

"Later, Rae." David said. "I'm sure you won't want blood on your necklace." His little sister crossed her arms.

"Fine but I want to go to the Boardwalk anyway. If I can't stake your damn play toy I need some fun." Rae swore. "But my bike's still kinda fucked up."

"Looks like you're riding with me." Paul said. Rae bit her lip.

"No. You're riding with me." She said. Marko covered his mouth with one gloved hand. Rae smirked at her boyfriend, her mate. Paul groaned. Rae was a crazy driver.

"Dwayne, can I ride with you?" Paul asked.

"Let me think about that… No." Dwayne said.

"Marko, my man…" Paul started.

"Sorry." Marko said, exiting the cave. Rae sighed.

"Marko, can I ride with you?" She asked.

"Come on, Rae. We'll ditch your boyfriend and ride into the night." Marko said as Rae chased him. Paul groaned.

"Don't touch her Marko unless I can watch!" He yelled following after the younger vampires even though Rae was technically older than him…

#####################################################

Rae grinned as she saw the fight start on the carousel. She needed the entertainment tonight. There was still no sign of Star or Laddie, the little kid they'd picked up the other day.

"Rae!" David's voice echoed. Time to go. She hopped off the carousel.

"So what happened this time?" She asked, walking up beside the boys as David climbed off the carousel.

"Little bit of fun with the Surf Nazis. Idiot leader hit Dwayne." David complained. "Then Fatso decided to break up the fight."

"Security Guard for dinner?" Rae asked.

"I don't see why not." David smirked. The siblings were trouble when they got together...

#####################################################

Rae kicked Paul in the shin.

"What the hell did I do?" He asked.

"Nothing I just didn't feel like kicking David or Dwayne and Marko's getting pizza." Rae stated. David snickered from his wheelchair. Rae was abusive bored which was humorous to him. Marko came back.

"Pizza anyone?" He asked.

"Marko, my love, you had better give me some of that pizza." Rae said. Marko pretended to ignore her. "Marko, you don't love me anymore!"

"You're right, Rae! Paul, take her." Marko said. Rae giggled.

"I don't want her either, she kicks." Paul said. "Dwayne, you want her?"

"Nah, she's annoying. David?" Dwayne asked.

"Nope." David swore. Rae acted like she was going to storm away as Star appeared. She narrowed her eyes. Star gulped and pushed Laddie behind her.

"Hand it over." Rae hissed.

"Hand what over?" Star asked. Rae wanted to laugh at her stupidity.

"Do you even know where that necklace came from? My mother… my first kill… the red in the chain is her blood." She said, causing Star's eyes to widen. Rae held out her hand. Star took the necklace off her. Rae snatched it.

"Don't you ever take it again." She snarled. "Hey Laddie." It was weird how Rae could go from growling at Star to calmly talking to Laddie in a matter of seconds.

"Hi Rae." Laddie said, surgically attaching himself to her leg. Rae had been the one to find him. Some kids were about to beat him up and Rae had saved him. Unfortunately for the kids, they were the ones that had messed with Rae's bike which caused them to become a meal for the girl. Well Paul and Dwayne had helped a little. Star had disappeared. Rae tucked Laddie in and went to Nesting cave. Paul was already asleep.

"What? Does he like pass out as soon as he flips upside down?" Rae asked Marko who was staring at the same sight. David and Dwayne walked into the room.

"Is he asleep already?" Dwayne asked.

"I'll never understand him." Rae said, shaking her head…

###########################################

Rae's head was pounding. David was cussing about something. Rae groaned and flipped down. She threw a rock at Paul's head. His eyes shot open.

"Why are you throwing rocks at my head?" He asked, flying down.

"Because you were asleep and I wanted to wake you up. I need a kiss before I deal with my brother." She said, pulling his face to hers. He shook his head at her before giving her a kiss.

"Gross you two! I mean come on. I don't wanna wake up to that." Marko said. Rae looked over Paul's shoulder. Marko had just woke up and Rae suddenly remembered how bad his hair looked when he just woke up.

"And I don't wanna wake up to your face but I have to." She said.

"You're mean." Marko said, fake crying.

"Be a man, little boy." Rae said, throwing an arm over Marko's shoulder. Marko laughed and threw her arm off and walked out of the cave.

"Let's go to the boardwalk, boys." David yelled.

"I am not a boy, David!" Rae said.

"Boys and Rae." David said, glaring at his sister. Rae looked at her brother. Something was wrong. He was pissed off about something.

"What's wrong with you, David?" She asked.

"Nothing. Now come on." He said. The other four vampires followed their leader out of the hotel. Rae walked over to her bike. She ran her fingers over the handlebars.

"Gonna run for me today, Baby?" She asked the bike. Paul jumped on his bike.

"If not feel welcome to ride with me, Rae." He said. Rae shook her head and kick started the bike. It started. She followed the boys to the boardwalk. David walked them into Max's store. Max glared at them as they walked in. Rae pretended to browse movies as a woman and a little boy walked in. She saw Max's eyes light up and grabbed at David. Paul, Dwayne, and Marko were hitting on Maria, the other girl who worked at the store. David growled as Rae jerked him to look.

"Just look." She hissed at him. He glared at her. She whacked him.

"So what? Maybe he'll get off our backs now." He said.

"Do you really want the idiot to let us have _her _as our mother?" Rae hissed. "She's a scaredy cat; I bet we could say Boo and she'd jump."

"Wanna find out?" David asked, signaling for the boys to follow him and Rae. They stopped long enough to get a look at the woman.

"I told you not to come in here." Max hissed. Rae winked at him as David gave the woman a once over, Dwayne laughed a little, Paul gave an a-okay and Marko smirked. Rae sat on her bike.

"She's a total scaredy cat. I'm telling ya." She said.

"Yeah well Max isn't gonna like us messing with her." David said. The group rode off. They parked on the outside of the boardwalk. Rae had moved to sit on Paul's bike with her head leaning back on his lap as he sat on a wall. She had let her eyes shut.

"Rae. Here comes Star." David said. She groaned and got up to walk back to her own bike. Star was being followed. Rae giggled as she saw the boy stare as Star got on the back of David's bike. Oh Rae was gonna have fun with this. The vampires tore away from the boardwalk. Once they were back at the cave, Star attempted to go to bed.

"So Star… did you notice stalker frizz head?" Rae sang.

"Why are you so annoying?" Star hissed.

"Me annoying? Let me think… you played my brother… drank his blood… swore you'd become a vampire… and now you chicken out and try to seduce innocent boys on the boardwalk… hate to tell you sweetheart… you just led frizz head into a dangerous game." Rae said. Star just stared at the blonde girl as she walked off. Dwayne, Paul and Marko watched as Rae walked off into the very back of the cave. She wasn't gonna sleep in the nesting cave tonight. David jerked her to the side.

"We track him down tomorrow. Did you read him?" He said.

"Chinese for dinner. Rice to maggots, noodles to worms." She said, going to bed…

################################

Rae's head snapped up from Paul's shoulder. She whacked Marko.

"Frizz head." She whispered.

"David, check out Star." Marko said. David was already looking that the girl.

"Come on." He told his gang. They rode over to Star and the new kid. Rae looked the kid's bike over. It'd break the second it hit the ground. David looked at Star.

"Where you going Star?" He asked…

**I Need A Review. I need at least two before I'll update this again. **


	3. Chinese Surprise

**So I got my two reviews. YAY. Let's try for four this time...  
TheXHushXSound: Yeah Star gets on my nerves. She whines alot. HAHA she gets harassed a little more in this chapter too. Thanks for the review.  
Peya Luna: Oh don't worry Marko's kid makes an appearance later. He and his mother are mentioned in this chapter. HA. I was wondering what a female version of David would be like too. Guess Rae's pretty close. And you were almost right on Laddie being Marko's son. The kid's name starts with an L too. Thanks for the long review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Never will. The movie was eight years old when I was born... Wouldn't mind owning the Boys though... and Sam... and Edgar... On with the Chappie...**

"Where you going Star?" David asked.

"For a ride. This is Michael." Star said. Rae picked at the girl's mind. Ugh she actually liked Frizz Head.

"Let's go." Michael said, tugging on her hand.

"Star." David huffed. Star gave in and got onto David's bike. David looked at Michael and Rae started messing around with the handlebars on her bike. "Know where Hudson's Bluff is over looking the point?"

"I can't beat your bike." Michael swore.

"You don't have to beat me Michael you just have to keep up." David said as the others started their bikes. Dwayne turned to Laddie and told him to hold on. Rae who was sitting next to him rolled her eyes.

"Get him a helmet." She advised taking off after David. Michael was barely keeping up. The boys were howling as they rode. Rae was picking at Michael's mind. And dang was Frizz Head stupid. He had the bike but not the guts. Paul drove right though a sand drawing that a kid had left in the sand. Marko swung around curves so sharply that he could touch the ground. Dwayne's attempt at being cautious was barely succeeding. Rae started to fall back a little as David neared the edge of the cliff.

"Three, two, one." She counted. David stopped as Michael totally wiped out. Rae let out a low whistle. "That's gotta hurt."

"What the hell are you doing?" Michael yelled getting up. Rae looked at the boys and jerked her head to where David and Michael were. The three groaned and walked over to David as Michael hit him.

"Should he have hit him?" Laddie asked. Rae had forgotten he was there.

"Probably not kiddo." She said. Laddie nodded at Rae. She laughed and ruffled his hair. David smirked and started laughing.

"How far you willing to go Michael?" He asked. Rae took Laddie by the hand and walked towards the entrance to the cave. Paul helped Laddie jump into the cave and told him to get the "rock box." Rae sat on the ledge of the fountain as Paul jumped around her to get it from Laddie. David walked around the fountain.

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about eighty-five years ago. Too bad they built in on a fault. In 1906 when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and it took a header straight into the crack. So now it's ours." David said.

"So check it out, Mikey." Paul said, lighting up a joint. Rae giggled. Paul started bouncing around the fountain. David walked past Marko, who was petting a pigeon.

"Marko, food." David ordered. Marko threw the pigeon and it flew past David. "That's what I love about this place. Ask and then you get." Paul handed him a joint. "Thanks."

"Yeah." Paul said, going to help Dwayne lift Laddie as David turned to look at Michael.

"Appetizer?" He asked not noticing Rae's head snap towards Star.

"What are you thinking Star?" She hissed. Star pretended to ignore the blonde.

"Feeding time. Come and get it boys." Marko announced already handing David a box of Chinese.

"Chinese good choice." David said as Rae grabbed at the Chinese, smirking at her older brother and walked to the couch Dwayne and Laddie were sitting on. David held a box of rice towards Michael. "Guests first." Michael shook his head. "You don't like rice? Tell me, Michael, how could a billion Chinese people be wrong?" Michael took the box. After he had ate a mouthful David spoke again. "How are those maggots, Michael?" Michael stared at him confused. "Maggots, Michael. You're eating maggots, how do they taste?" Rae giggled as Paul cracked up. Michael spit the rice out.

"Leave him alone." Star complained. Rae drew a line across her throat as Star looked at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Sorry. No hard feelings, right?" David asked Michael. "Noodles?" He held a thing of noodles out to Michael who looked at the box.

"They're worms." He stated.

"What do you mean they're worms?" David asked, looking at the noodles and using his chopsticks to pick at some.

"Don't eat…" Michael started as David ate the noodles. Paul cracked up even more and Rae stopped eating due to her own laughter.

"That's enough." Star swore as Marko moved over to David.

"Chill out girl." Paul complained. Marko walked to get the bottle of wine.

"Laddie, go to Star." Rae ordered. Laddie looked up at her. David took a swig of the wine. "Laddie now." Rae said as David held the drink out to Michael.

"Drink some of this Michael. Be one of us." He said. Rae stared at him as the boys started chanting Michael and Laddie finally did as she said. She didn't mind being a vampire but every time some body new drank David's blood it made her sick and thankful David had bit her instead. She knew it made Laddie sick too. Star stood behind Michael.

"You don't have to. It's blood." She whispered. Rae growled lightly.

"Yeah. Sure." Michael said, drinking. The boys all howled.

"Bravo!" David yelled. "Give me a ride Marko." The boys started dancing around. Paul bumped into Michael.

"You're one of us, Bud. Let the good times roll." He laughed. Michael took another drink. Star turned away from the vampires and new half vampire only to discover Rae toying with a stake.

"Nice try. But you should know that he would've drunk anyway." Rae said, running her finger over the tip of the stake. Star backed up a little.

"Why does David's blood make you sick, Rae? His blood is in your veins anyway." She asked.

"David bit me because we already shared the same blood. You should know that. After all everyone knows I am David's biological sister. And the thought of drinking my brother's blood makes me sick." Rae said, pointing the stake at Star's chest. "Next time, just let us do as planned." Star stared at the stake.

"Your brother wouldn't let you." She said.

"Wanna bet on that?" Rae asked.

"Rae, you coming?" Dwayne yelled. Rae smirked as she walked away from Star. The gang rode out to the train-tracks.

"Perfect timing." David said.

"What's going on?" Michael asked. David laughed.

"Michael wants to know what's going on." He said. "Marko? What's going on?"

"I don't know. What's going on, Paul?" Marko returned. Rae watched as Paul slipped on the track.

"Wait a minute who wants to know?" He asked.

"Michael wants to know." Rae and Dwayne told him, laughing. The gang stopped. David turned Michael around.

"Why don't we show him what's going on?" He said, looking at Marko. "Marko?" Marko stepped forward a little.

"Goodnight Michael." He said, before turning and jumping down a hole. "Bombs away." Paul stepped forward next and snapped saying "Bottoms up man." Dwayne followed pointing at Michael and Rae blew him a kiss before following the three boys. David turned to Michael.

"Come with us, Michael." He said, following his gang. Michael just stared but soon followed.

"Welcome aboard Michael." Paul said, causing Rae to laugh and slip a little. She grabbed onto Paul who held her up so she could grab the rail. The train went overhead after a few minutes Paul let go grabbing onto Rae and the duo fell. Paul landed on his back.

"Nice." Rae giggled.

"Thanks, Rae." Paul said, jerking her down on him. Marko landed beside them.

"Again you two? Jeez David should just let you have your own room. Then you two can fuck all the time." He said.

"Atleast she can't get knocked up." Paul said, sticking his tongue out at Marko. Marko growled at his friend.

"That's not even funny." He spat. Rae groaned and pushed up.

"Alright you two that's enough." She said. Paul smirked at Rae.

"I was just playing with you, Marko. Alexandra looks like a whore anyway now and who knows what kind of guy is helping her raise Lucas." He swore as Rae pulled him up. Marko stared at Paul as Dwayne landed next to them.

"Alright what's wrong with those two?" He asked.

"Alexandra and Lucas." Rae said, jumping as there was another light thud as David landed next to them. Rae glared at her brother. "You picked a wimpy kid to be a half vampire." David just laughed, his signature smirk appearing on his lips.

"Star's first kill more like it." He said. Rae giggled.

"But will she?" She asked.

"We'll see. But she had better." David said.

"Depending on if her emotions get the better of her or not." Rae pointed out. David flung an arm over his sister's shoulder.

"You might get to stake her if she doesn't. How's that?" He told her. Rae laughed.

"Deal." She said. They heard screaming. "He let go."

"He let go." David agreed.

"Guess we better catch him." Marko said.

"NOOOOO!!!!" Rae screamed. The boys stared at her as a smirk almost rivaling her brother's crept on her face. "Let's see if he goes splat."

"Now that's not nice." Dwayne said.

"Not a nice vampire." Rae said, shrugging. Paul laughed.

"She's not. She's actually evil… very evil… and rough… I like her rough…" He said. Rae giggled. David looked at Paul.

"Gross. She's my sister." He said. "Now come on let's catch us a half vampire." He said. Rae groaned again and looked up at him. "No Rae, he can't go splat." Rae sighed and flew after the boys…

**Four reviews needed before a new chapter... No flames please... They will be used to light the Boy's cave.**


	4. Emotions

**Yay! Chapter 3 (technically)... Some brother/sister arguing in this one. David goes from jerk to sweet then diabolical...  
Eric's B Negative: Thank you.  
Peya_Luna: I know, right? Actually I think it'd take more than a little splat to improve his looks.**

Rae stuck her hands in her jeans pocket. She strolled the Boardwalk alone. David rarely let her walk the Boardwalk alone. He normally sent Dwayne with her, never Paul. His big brother instinct kicked in when she was alone with Paul. Why? She'd never know. It wasn't like she hadn't had sex with him already. How else would they have become mates? Well it might've been that pull when she met him. It had been 12years since they met and mated, and Rae still couldn't read any of Paul's thoughts. She still swore it was because he was too much of a pot head to have thoughts. Somebody was following her. She spun around only to be shoved into a dark alley.

"Paul, what the hell?" She growled at him. Paul shrugged.

"David said for you to come on. We gotta meet Max about something and… for some reason you look really hot standing in a dark alley." He grinned at her. Rae shook her head at him and kissed him. She bit into his lip, drinking the blood that flowed into her mouth. It got sweeter every time she drank it.

"You're majorly ADD." Rae told him. He smirked and took her hand, dragging her to his bike. David looked pissed yet again.

"I knew I shouldn't have sent Paul." He growled.

"Get over it, Davey." Rae hissed. David grabbed his sister's wrist. Rae hissed in pain. Paul stepped away from the siblings.

"I tell you what to do, not the other way around. I'm tired of you defying me, RaeAnne. I should've left you to Dad." David growled at his little sister. Rae gulped. She stepped away from her older brother.

"I'll just… You guys just tell Max… I've gotta go." She said, disappearing into the night. The boys all stared at David, who just took a drag of his cigarette.

"Let her go. I'll let one of you track her down later." He said…

************************************************************************************

Rae looked over the edge of the cliff. She kicked a rock. David didn't mean it. She knew he didn't mean it. He couldn't have. It wasn't him. Yeah he put on the tough act around the boys but she knew better. David had hated their dad more than she did. It was more than twenty-five years ago but she couldn't get their father out of her mind. He beat them. Beat them big time. David had protected her.

"You wanna know a secret, sis? I almost meant every word I said to you back there. Except the one bit about Dad." David said. Rae jumped. He wasn't anywhere near her and she knew that.

"Get out of my head." She growled, covering her ears.

"Like that's gonna help. NOW GET TO MAX'S." David ordered. Rae growled and flew off. She landed next to the boys' bikes and walked into Max's house. So what if she was a little high, Max wouldn't notice. He never noticed with Paul anyway.

"Nice of you to join us, Rae." Max said as she plopped into a chair. "But you could've been sober." Rae shrugged.

"Could've been but Davey boy had to open his mouth earlier." She mumbled. David glared at her. Sure he was Max's favorite but Rae was his second favorite just because she was a girl. His only daughter. Whether Star became one of them or not, Rae would still be Max's only daughter.

"Sibling rivalry. I knew it'd get in the way with you two somehow. But anyway… I hear Michael has drunk your blood, David." Max stated. David's grin crept onto his face.

"Yep." He said.

"And??" Max asked.

"Fine he drank my blood. Had to use Star as bait. Even though she had no clue." David said. Rae snorted.

"Liar." She said. David looked like he wanted to throw something at her. Rae smirked at her brother. She'd have hell to pay later.

"Okay so maybe we didn't use Star as bait but yes Michael drank." David said. Rae snorted again.

"After a couple of mind games." She added.

"Shut up, Rae." David growled.

"Make me, David." Rae snarled. David went to lunge at his sister, Dwayne and Marko grabbed him and Paul held Rae's arms behind her back.

"Now, now, you two. Rae's been like this since Star joined and I do not want you two fighting against each other. Not until after you've done as I've asked so why don't you stay with me for a while, Rae, while you boys go back to the cave." Max said.

"Not sure I like that idea, Max. I'd rather teach her a thing or two." David said. Max stepped in between the two siblings.

"Maybe I should rephrase… Rae is going to stay here while you boys go home. No arguments." He said. David shrugged the two vampires off him.

"Fine then, we're leaving." He said. Paul slowly let go of Rae's arms. She looked up at him.

"Just go. David just needs some time to get over me defying him again." She said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll just go. I'll see you tomorrow." Paul said. Rae grabbed his arm and kissed him.

"You'll see me tomorrow." She said coming up for air.

"Paul!" David yelled. The blonde vampire Rae had just been kissing ran off after his pack leader. Rae watched the boys' bikes tear off. She took in a breath before turning back to Max. He was in the other room.

"Your brother's attitude gets the better of him often." He stated. Rae shrugged.

"Something he got from our father." She muttered. She walked off. Max found her on his roof. Her head was placed on her knees. Vampires didn't cry. Especially the ones in Santa Carla. Rae looked like her brother. Same blonde hair, same icy eyes and same amused smirk. She was special and Max knew it. She and her brother were special. He knew when he turned David and learned he had a sister he'd want the set. They were talented. Rae's mind reading was her most deadly weapon while David's was a weapon and a play toy.

"I knew you and David were special. Even though I was not your sire, I could tell. David sired you as you know. I sired David and you did drink my blood. You're tied to me as well, my dear." Max said, startling Rae.

"Why does that even matter? David only saved me from our father because he promised me that I wasn't going to be left alone. I was just something he had to take care of." She said. Max made her stand up.

"Is that what you think? David bragged about this little sister of his for days when I first met him. Said she was artistic in more ways than one, that he'd almost killed all of his friends because she was the prettiest girl in his town. Your brother just doesn't like you defying him in front of his pack. They may be his brothers. But you're his blood, Rae. You're as tough as he is. As demonic as he is. The others head vampires wish they had you and David. Your brother has the most feared and respected pack on the west coast. And that's partially due to you." He told her. Rae shrugged.

"Mind reading is natural to a vampire. It has been since the first ever vampire." She stated.

"Yes but it's rare for a vampire to be able to read anyone and everyone except one person. You shouldn't be able to read my mind but you can. Like right now, I'll bet you're trying to figure out the best way to make me shut up." Max told her. Rae crossed her arms.

"Not fair, Max." She said. Max tilted the girl's head.

"Life's not fair, Rae, you know that. Now come on, you'll be sleeping in the guest room. It's windowless and according to David you prefer a bed." He said. Rae nodded and followed after Max…

_***********************************************************************************_

_Twenty-seven years ago… Rae shot up hearing the rumble of David's bike. She jerked her jacket on and ran outside. Her brother was pulling his jacket on. _

"_David? What are you...?" She tried to ask before realizing what her older brother was up to. _

"_I've gotta go, Rae. I've gotta get out of here. Away from him." David said. Rae held her jacket tighter._

"_What about me? I'll still have to deal with him." She pointed out._

"_Yeah but you're tougher than I am. Always have been." David returned, giving her an amused smirk. "I'll be back to get you out of here. But until then fight back with all the strength you have, Rae." _

"_David, please…" Rae started. Lightning cut across the sky followed closely by thunder. _

"_I'm sorry, Rae. I'll be back soon… I swear." David said, before taking off. Rain fell as Rae stood watching her older brother drive off… _

****************************************************************************************

Rae sat up. Those dreams never woke her but this time it did. David was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What the hell?" Rae mumbled.

"I swear to you that if it was you putting that image in my head I'll tear your throat out, Rae-Anne." David growled.

"I didn't do it. I saw the same thing. Your eighteenth birthday. I went through hell and back the year after, do you think I'd want to remember that?" Rae hissed.

"I don't know with you. I still want to tear your throat out so I just down know." David yelled. Rae felt her fangs extend.

"You should have done it the night you killed Dad." She said. David smirked.

"Easy, Rae. You're getting sadistic." He told his sister. "Save that for tonight. Star let Michael live."

"He's mine." Rae said, laughing. David chuckled.

"Actually he's mine and Star's yours. Better sharpen that stake." He said. Rae smirked. David laughed and got up. "C'mon. Paul's waiting for you."

**Danger danger twists in the next chapter... Twists and a plan. Something tells me Santa Carla's murder rates... wait I'm not spoiling it... ;p**


	5. The End is Just the Beginning

**So I WAS going to stretch this out a little longer but I was getting annoyed with Star. So I just decided to get this over with. Never fear this story is far from over... As a plus we get to meet Lucas, Marko's little boy who's now eight.  
Peya_Luna: This chapter will probably disappoint you... I didn't let Rae play with Star as much as I wanted to. Sorry. But she DOESN'T just stake her...**

Rae crossed her arms behind her head. She watched as Star paced. Laddie was asleep and it was just them.

"Cut it out." Star snapped.

"I didn't do anything." Rae smirked. Star shook her head from side to side.

"You're in my head." She accused.

"Oh really? What am I doing?" Rae asked, giggling knowing full well what was happening in Star's head.

"He's not gonna do it. You know he's not. David can't make him." Star swore. Rae cocked her head to the side.

"Then that's his death." She said. Star gulped. "And in a way me messing with your head is the start of yours."

"What do you mean?" Star asked.

"You should have killed him last night cause now you're gonna die in his place. I do love half-vampire blood." Rae said, letting her face slip. Star screamed. Rae flung at her. Something sharp stabbed into Rae's arm. She screamed, falling to the ground…

************************************************************************************************************

"So now you know what we are and now you know what you are. You'll never grow old and you'll never die but you must feed." David said as all the boys started laughing. Michael was hyperventilating. David smirked. Paul suddenly stumbled backwards.

"Rae's hurt." He moaned. David growled…

***********************************************************************************************************

Rae cursed as she cradled her arm. She looked up at Star.

"Now you've done it. You're dead. Max'll be here soon along with the boys. You're as good as dead, Star. You can't run either. David can track you down…" She laughed. Star managed to fly away. The sound of the bikes came closer. Rae pulled the wood out of her arm. The boys were in the cave soon after. Rae's stab wound was already healing. Paul pulled her up.

"How'd she manage to slice your arm that bad?" David asked.

"She got smart. She's going to Michael." Rae said.

"I'll kill her… I swear I'll kill her." Paul swore. Rae growled softly. David looked at the mates. Rae had a 'someone's gonna die' look on her face while Paul's face was unreadable.

"Go after her." David sighed. The two vampires disappeared from the cave. Marko and Dwayne looked at David.

"I was bored with her anyway. Marko, we're leaving Santa Carla. You up for killing your ex." David shrugged. Marko grinned.

"What about Lucas?" He asked, with a smirk still on his face.

"We'll take care of him." David told him. "But for now we kill Star and Michael." The other two boys laughed flying after David…

*************************************************************************************************************

Rae swung on the gate. Paul leaned against it. Star spotted them.

"One two, we're coming for you." Rae sang. Paul smirked.

"You know you shouldn't have ran, Star. Now we just get to kill you faster." He said.

"Three, four better lock your door." Rae continued. Star made a move to run. Paul grabbed her and tilted her head to the side.

"Are you stupid?" He asked. Rae jumped off the gate. She saw the fear in Star's eyes. Michael appeared. Rae looked over at him.

"She almost killed me, Mikey." She said. David appeared behind Michael, pinning his arms behind his back. "Now she's gonna die." Rae moved slowly, watching Star struggle in Paul's grasp. Rae's fangs extended.

"No." Star mumbled.

"Sorry Star. I'll make this as painful as I can." Rae promised, biting into the half-vampire's neck. Michael growled. His face slipped into his vampire form. David bit into his neck. The two half-vampires were dead within minutes. Rae's fangs retracted. She wiped the blood off her mouth with the back of her hand. David dropped Michael's body. Paul let Star fall.

"What do we do with them?" He asked. David wheeled Michael's bike out of its hiding place.

"They crashed into a tree on a corner." He said. Rae and Paul lifted the two bodies and followed David to a corner where Dwayne and Marko were already setting up a crash scene. The two vampires dumped the bodies near the bike.

"Light it." David said. Dwayne struck a match and watched the scene light up. "Marko, Rae, and Paul, go to Alexandra's. Dwayne, you're with me. We've gotta take care of Max." The five vampires went their different ways…

*****************************************************************************************************************

"Hello Max." David growled. Max turned around.

"What have you done?" He asked. David grinned.

"Something I should have a long time ago." He said, knocking the older vampire down. Max put up a fight. What he didn't expect was Dwayne.

"You killed him, David?" Max growled.

"He would have killed us. Star had already attempted to kill Rae. We were going to kill her and Michael would've killed us. Do you want that?" David asked. Dwayne suddenly drove a stake through Max's heart. Max howled with pain. He collapsed.

"You're stupid, David." He said, before he was engulfed in flames. David laughed.

"So are you, Max." He said. Dwayne looked at David.

"Laddie?" He asked.

"We take him with us. Marko, Rae, and Paul are getting Lucas and they can play together until they're old enough to become one of us." David decided. Dwayne nodded.

"David, where exactly are we going?" He asked.

"Luna Bay." David said. "Shane's got a place there. We'll hide out there then move. Miami maybe."

"Sounds good." Dwayne agreed. The black haired vampire dropped a match and the room went up in flames as he and David left the house. They flew back to the cave. Laddie was waiting for them.

"I'm not one of you anymore." He mumbled.

"You don't wanna be one of us yet." Dwayne told him.

"Seriously kid, you don't. We're not gonna abandon you though." David promised. Laddie looked up at Dwayne.

"Get your things, kid, we're leaving Santa Carla." Dwayne said…

**************************************************************************************************************

Rae scratched at Alexandra's window. The girl jumped. A little boy hid behind a sofa. Marko gapped at his son. It had been almost a year since he saw him. A man stumbled in drunk. Alexandra grabbed a beer.

"Kid's hiding again." She mumbled.

"He better be. Stupid shit messed with the TV again." He swore. The little boy sank behind the sofa even more. Rae saw what was coming next as the man grabbed the boy and hit him. She was in an old scene…

************************************************************************************************************

_Flashback Rae: eight years old and David: ten years old…_

"_Rae-Anne Marie!" A drunken man yelled. Rae hid against her closet wall. David was huddled beside her. "David Benjamin!" Rae sank back even more. "Where the fuck are you two?"_

"_Stay still Rae. I'm gonna pull the door shut." David said. Rae nodded and watched her brother move. Someone grabbed his shirt. Rae wanted to scream but didn't._

"_You little shits are hiding in the closet huh?" Her dad said to David. Rae heard David whimper as there was a crack. "You better come out, Rae-Anne! Hiding will only make it five times worse."_

"_Rae, don't." David said. Rae huddled in the closet even more. A little while later, David crawled back into the closet. Blood was on his mouth and he had a shiner on his eye. Rae held her older brother as he slept… _

******************************************************************************************************

Rae jerked Marko down.

"We can't go in unless we're invited." She reminded him. Marko hissed. He looked at Rae, pleading. "David's gonna kill me." She mumbled. She walked to the door and knocked. The guy who was beating the kid opened the door.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked. Rae looked at him.

"Rae. Can I come in?" She asked. The man's attitude changed and he allowed her in. "My two friends too?"

"Sure." The guy said. Marko and Paul appeared in the doorway. Rae grabbed the guy and flung him against the wall. Her fangs extended again. Paul grabbed her shoulder. His face in its vampire form.

"Cover his mouth. Don't want Alexandra to hear him scream." He told her. Rae covered the guy's mouth. He thrashed against her. Rae wanted to snap his neck. Paul sunk his fangs into the guy's neck. The guy put up a fight. He still didn't die as he lost more blood.

"Just let me snap his neck." Rae pleaded. Paul looked at her. His fangs retracted and his face went back to normal.

"He's all yours." He told her. Rae snapped the guy's neck.

"I wish I had done that to my dad." She said. The guy went limp.

"Dean!" A girl's voice yelled. Alexandra Tyler walked into her kitchen and gasped. Her fiancé was dead on the ground. "Oh my god." She muttered.

"Alexa, miss me?" Marko asked, sitting on the counter. Alexandra gasped.

"You're dead." She told Marko. Marko laughed.

"Actually he's the dead one. Right Rae?" He asked. Alexandra turned to face the blonde. Rae kicked over Dean's body.

"Such a shame. He was young." She smiled. Paul wrapped her up in his arms.

"But he won't be forever young." He said. Rae looked up at him.

"Like us?" She asked.

"Yep like us. He's dead though. Thanks to us." Paul answered. Alexandra stared at her fiancé's body. Marko flew off the counter and jerked Alexandra up to face him.

"He's dead. And for what you have done to Lucas… you should be too." He said. Alexandra gasped as he let his vampire form take over.

"What are you?" She asked.

"Your worse nightmare." Marko told her…

**Uh oh, Marko's in a bad mood. I kinda feel bad for Alexandra. Or not. She's not really important. ;-P**


	6. You're Coming With Daddy

**Man it's been a while. Writer's block. Big Time. **

**Peya_Luna: Sorry it took so long for the update. Your review made me laugh. The last chapter was a slaughter fest wasn't it? :P**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you :)  
*********************************LOST BOYS**************************************************************

Alexandra tried to scream. Her scream wouldn't voice itself. It came back as a squeak. Rae shook her head.

"She's no fun, Marko." She complained.

"She used to be." Marko swore, grasping Alexandra's arm. Rae smirked.

"Mom?" An eight year olds voice said. The three vampires spun around. A mini Marko looked at them.

"Go back to bed Lucas." Alexandra ordered. Lucas shook his head.

"My leg hurts if I lay down." He said.

"That's not my damn fault. You pissed Dean off, not me." Alexandra yelled. Lucas bit his lip. Marko looked at his son. Somehow Lucas wasn't scared of him. He looked more scared of his mother.

"Do you know who I am Lucas?" He asked.

"Dad." Lucas said. Marko nodded.

"Yeah these are my friends Rae and Paul. Rae's gonna take you out of here, okay?" He said. Lucas nodded. Rae held out her hand to the little boy.

"Come on; let's go get you some clothes. And then I'll teach you how to fly." She told him. He took her hand and walked with her. Alexandra went to move after them.

"Lucas, no. I told you not to talk to strangers." She tried to yell. Marko's hand covered her mouth.

"Then why did you have Dean around him?" He asked, sinking his fangs into her neck. She screamed and Marko felt her body start to go limp. "For old time's sake, let me hear you scream, Alexandra." He uncovered her mouth as her final scream echoed around the room. He drained her dry… Rae spotted tiny bruises on Lucas' arm. She shuddered.

"Lucas, what happened to your arm?" She asked. Lucas jerked his sleeve down.

"Nothing." He swore.

"You can tell me. Wanna know a secret?" She asked the little boy. He shrugged. "When I was little, my dad used to leave bruises like that on my brother and me." Lucas looked at her.

"My dad didn't leave these bruises. My STEP dad did." He spat. Rae laughed.

"Your DAD wouldn't do that to you." She said.

"Yeah. That's what Mom says when she's drunk and thinks about him." Lucas mumbled. "Hey, Rae, what are you guys? No human has a face that changes. And I've read vampire comics. That's what vampires look like." Rae shook her head.

"That's a question for Marko." She told the boy. He shrugged. "You shrug a lot."

"Don't got much to say. Dean always hits me when I talk." Lucas stated. Rae nodded.

"Well from now on you're living with us and your dad." She told him.

"Better than staying here." He said. "Now when are you going to teach me to fly?" Rae smirked.

"Once we get downstairs and your dad and Paul do what they gotta do." She said.

"Alright." Lucas said walking downstairs. Rae followed after the boy. He turned around. "I forgot my bear." Rae moved out of his way. The boy got his bear and ran back to Rae. She picked him up.

"Come on. I don't think your daddy wants you to see what's in the kitchen." She told him. She walked down the stairs with him in her arms. Marko and Paul were waiting.

"Take him outside. We're almost done here." Marko said. Paul was pouring lighter fluid. Lucas looked at his dad.

"Does Mom have a problem with me going with you?" He asked.

"No." Marko said. A few minutes later, Marko walked outside. Lucas was swinging in his swing with Rae poised on the fence.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah I think so. I can't believe I killed her." Marko said. Rae jumped off the fence.

"First kill of someone you once loved. It's hard, Marko. I'd know." She told him.

"I only did it because of Lucas." He said. Lucas appeared as if called as Paul appeared behind Rae, wrapping his arms around her.

"I know." Rae told Marko...

* * *

David was smoking a cigarette as the trio of vampires landed. Rae was holding onto Lucas. David looked at them.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"David, meet Lucas." Rae said, setting the little boy down. Lucas looked at the vampire.

"Hi." David said.

"Hi." Lucas returned. "Nice cape." David laughed.

"I like this kid. Now we gotta get going. I wanna be in Luna Bay by sun-up." He said. "Marko, you take Lucas."

"Hey David, we're gonna have a situation." Rae said.

"That being?" David asked.

"I'm in the mood for a race." Rae smirked. "You see I told Lucas that I was faster on my bike than my brother was. And when he asked who my brother was I told him it was the leader of the gang. So now he wants to see us race." David looked over at his younger sister.

"Alright. Me vs. you. First one to Luna Bay wins." He agreed.

"Oh, Davey. You're on." She said, winking at him.

"Paul, say go." David ordered.

"Ready, set…" Paul said. Dwayne and Laddie watched the two siblings rev their bikes. "GO!" The two blonde siblings were gone into the night. Marko held Lucas in front of him.

"Let's go boys." Dwayne said, taking off after the siblings. The vampire trio was gone…

* * *

Rae lay back on her bike as David pulled up beside her. The boys were closer behind than the siblings anticipated.

"Okay so now that we all know who's faster I say we go give Shaney-boy a wake up call." Rae said.

"Go ahead." David said. Rae skipped over to the door. David looked at his pack.

"Watch Laddie and Lucas. Shane's a new vamp. He's not gonna be able to deal with the blood." David warned. Marko and Paul blocked the two little boys. Rae knocked on Shane's door. The vampire surfer opened the door.

"Hey Shaney." Rae sang. Shane's eyebrows rose.

"You said you were sticking to Santa Carla, David." He said calmly looking at the pack's leader.

"Yeah well plans went south." David said. Rae looked away from the boy.

"We had a set of problems with the new half vamp." She said. "Ended up killing him and the gypsy whore." Shane snorted.

"Told you she was trouble. Ugh, what's that smell?" He said.

"I need to trust you with this. We have two humans with us. They're kids. One's Marko's son. The other is one of us. Well was one of us but…" David started.

"You touch either of them I'll kill you, Shane." Rae said. Shane backed up. He was afraid of her. Rae had a scary side when it came to her threats…

* * *

Rae crept along the alley. She licked her lips. She had ditched the boys. Desperately in need of some blood. Her arm healed when she drank Star's blood but since it was half vampire blood it didn't heal the scar. Now you couldn't tell where she had been stabbed. A newspaper caught her eye. **Fires light up Santa Carla. **She smirked. If Max was alive, their asses would be on the line. But Max was dead. Even the paper said so. Poor Thorn. David should've brought the dog instead of turning him lose. She flipped through the paper. Max's name was in there. So was Michael's, Star's, Dean's, Alexandra's. She laughed. There was a missing person's ad in there for Lucas. She tossed the paper aside hearing footsteps.

"What's that?" Paul asked.

"Paper." Rae said. She shoved him against the wall of the alley. He bit into her neck. She felt her head fall back as she moaned. Hard to believe he wouldn't bite her at first. She had to cut herself in order to form the bond between the two of them because he was scared to bite her… 

* * *

_Flashback: Right after Paul was turned…_

_Rae sank her fangs into Paul's neck. The new vampire went stiff. She let go of his neck._

"_Bite me." She whispered. He looked down at her and shook his head. She drew her fingernail across the base of her throat. Blood welled up. He licked his lips. She pushed him back onto the bed. "Fine then just suck." His lips found her cut. He sucked. Somehow he flipped them over… _

* * *

Rae looked over at Lucas. He was curled up on the sofa next to Laddie. The one sucky part of being a vampire is that she'd never have a child but with the boys, she always felt like she had four of them. And now with Laddie and Lucas stuck with them, she had six. And that's how she liked it.

"Marko's gonna turn him when he's old enough." Dwayne said, looking at the youngest pack member.

"Right now, the kid just needs a family. Someone to hold him when he has nightmares. Someone to say they love him. You should see his bruises, Dwayne. They're horrible. The guy hit him for changing the TV station." Rae said.

"He's safe now. That's what matters." Dwayne stated.

"As long as he's safe." Rae agreed…  


* * *

**AW Rae just met the kid and she's already got a soft spot for him. Hmm wonder if she'll still have a soft spot for him when he's say 17 forever... Hehe... Next Chapter is a nine year time skip. Which will make Lucas 17 and Laddie 18... REVIEW!**


	7. Back To Santa Carla

**So I have reasons for not updating ANYTHING but they're not good ones... I mean College comes first... But anyways... I updated! (Hides in little corner)**

_Nine Years Later_

Rae sniffed the air. Lucas had disappeared. Typical with that kid. There was a soft thud beside her. David looked down at his sister.

"Lost him again?" He asked.

"Usually." Rae stated. She started walking.

"We're going home." David said out of the blue. Rae's lips curled into a smile. She was waiting for him to say that for nine years. She missed being in California. And from what she had heard through the grapevine Santa Carla's death rate had dropped and it was about time it increased again. Three more thuds were near them.

"Where's Luke?" Marko asked. Rae shrugged. Paul snickered. "Do you not know?" Dwayne rolled his eyes.

"I didn't lose him! I swear! He just disappeared. That kid is like well I don't know." Rae swore.

"Like a vampire?" Paul asked. Rae glared at him.

"Yes like a vampire." She said.

"Well Rae let me let you in on a secret…" Paul said, throwing an arm around his mate. "Lucas is a vampire."

"I'm gonna give you ten seconds… Ten Paulie… to run. If I catch you…" Rae warned. Paul had disappeared. Marko covered his mouth laughing.

"Gonna chase him?" David asked.

"Nah, right now I'm looking at a six two brunette who has blood pulsing through his veins and he's so high he won't even notice he's dying." Rae said, disappearing into the darkness.

"I don't get her." David said.

"She goes for the ones who won't feel pain she always has. Unless they piss her off." A girl's voice said. "Or that's what I do."

"Alyssa, nice. Blow our cover." The voice of Lucas Buchannan said. Marko growled.

"Jeez, lay off, Marko." Declan laughed. "We were playing. And we cleaned up our mess." A group of young vampires stepped out of the shadows. Five in all. Lucas was the so called Leader while Declan was the hyperactive vamp. Alyssa kept them grounded. Cade was his leader's wingman and Megan… pretty Megan was the leader's girl. Paul had made the mistake of looking at her wrong one day. Lucas had almost torn his throat out. That taught all of them not to mess with Megan or any of the other vampires in Lucas' pack.

"We don't need no stinking babysitter." Lucas said, leaning against a wall.

"Apparently you do." David growled. "But I'll give you a choice. Either come back to Santa Carla with us or take off. But remember we're always watching." Lucas grinned.

"What's Laddie doing?" He asked.

"Staying here… he won't leave Mona." Rae stated coming back wiping blood off her mouth before looking at the boy she raised. A growl came out of Lucas' throat. He didn't like Mona. She stole his best friend from him.

"Easy, Luke." Megan said, nipping playfully at his neck.

"Its easier hunting where we know you do. How about we meet you in Santa Carla by Christmas." Lucas said. "Plus I wanna see the house Mom died in."

"If that's the only reason you want to go back, Lucas…" Marko said.

"Its not. You five are family. Pack. Pack comes first right David?" Lucas said. David stared off for a second.

"See you December twenty fifth." He said, answering the teen. Lucas and his gang disappeared. "Ready to go home?" Rae giggled.

"I call Emerson." She said…

The ocean mist slammed into Rae's back. She sighed.

"Take it you're glad to be home." Marko said.

"Extremely." Rae said. She ran a hand over her bike. "Miss me, baby?" David had Shane run the bikes back sometime after the group had left. She kissed her bike.

"Yo Paul you got some competition!" Marko yelled. Rae growled at him.

"I was nice while we had Luke." She said, flying at the vampire. Some one caught her mid-flight.

"Have you lost your mind?" David growled throwing her backwards. Rae growled as she hit the wall.

"When was the last time she fed?" Marko growled prepared for the female vampire that was ready to pounce at him.

"When was the last time either of you fed?" David retaliated.

"Two days ago. When we were in Luna Bay." Rae said. Marko nodded agreeing with her.

"Get out of here and feed then." David barked at the two vampires. There were definitely times when David hated being the leader. This was one of the times. "Rae, do not go near Sam Emerson tonight."

"But David!" His sister yelled.

"I said no, Rae!" David returned. The youngest of the vampires flew off into the night…

The sound echoed around Luke. He held his hand up to silence his gang. Cade blew out a puff of smoke. Declan crouched ready to defend his pack.

"Thought you left with the others, Lucas." A female's voice said. A growl escaped Alyssa and Megan.

"And leave you alive?" Lucas asked. "After you killed me? What do you think I'm crazy?"

"I killed you? Where were your father and the others? Rae and Paul were too er busy to save you. David and Dwayne weren't they hunting? And your father… he was within ten yards of you." The female said. "They could hear you screaming. Hear the blood pounding out of you. Yet did nothing."

"You don't know shit, Clara!" Alyssa yelled.

"Alyssa, my baby sister, you actually still hang out with these… wannabe's?" The vampire known as Clara smiled at them, teeth gleaming. She was pretty. Blonde hair matching her younger sister's fell to her waist. Brown eyes were cold towards the young pack. Clara walked over to Lucas. A red coated finger tilled the boy's head up. He growled, fangs bared.

"Back off him, Clara!" Alyssa yelled, grabbing a pissed off Megan.

"I changed him. Started the transformation anyway, Lys. Lucas Buchannan is my revenge on David. After he murdered Mom and Dad." Clara said. Lucas knocked the girl down. His arm was pressed against her throat. Cade handed him a knife.

"I'm glad I get to do this. You should be too. If it was Rae…" Lucas said, driving the knife through Clara's heart. She let out a scream. Lucas backed up. Cade held Alyssa in his chest. The young vampires went quiet as Clara's screaming ceased.

"Now we can go." Lucas said. Alyssa clutched at Cade's arm. She was choking. Megan looked up at Lucas.

"Its okay, Lys." Lucas tried, stepping towards her.

"She was still my sister, Luke." Alyssa said.

"I know." Lucas stated. Alyssa shook her head. She held onto Cade ignoring anything Lucas was saying. Megan grabbed Lucas's arm and pulled him back.

"She'll be okay." The youngest of the pack promised her mate. Lucas backed off Alyssa...

Rae stalked into the cave. Blood was dripping down her arm.

"He bit me!" She yelled. David looked up at his sister. Marko followed the girl into the room.

"You bit her?" David asked.

"She made me mad. Got in between me and my food." Marko said.

"I caught her! She was mine!" Rae yelled.

"I thought we got rid of the kids." Paul mumbled. Rae snarled. She stormed off. Dwayne rolled his eyes.

"We may have rid ourselves of the actual children but those two are stuck as seventeen year olds." He said. David snorted. Not a pretty sound coming from the vampire.

"Are not. He bit me and stole my dinner." Rae yelled from the back of the cave. Marko smiled.

"You two act like children." David sighed. "RaeAnne!" His sister slouched back into the room.

"I don't wanna be in the same room as him." She said, pointing at the other vampire.

"You are over fifty years old, Rae, deal with it." David growled. Rae was at her brother's side in an instant. She looked at him. Even in strength if David and Rae fought it out right there, the cave would be destroyed and the Lost Boys homeless. David stood up and grabbed his sister by the neck. He tossed her outside, mentally ordering the other boys to stay. Rae gasped again as her older brother held her against a rock. "Keep irritating me, RaeAnne Marie and I will stake you and leave you right here to burn. And believe me when I say it burns."

"I'm sorry." The younger sibling coughed.

"Sorry my ass. You're always acting like a child, Rae. You are not a child. You have not been a child in forty years." David snarled. Rae started crying. Bloody tears ran down her pale face. David let her down. He stormed back inside. The sun was starting to peer over the horizon. Rae was tempted on laying there and ending it and she probably would have if David hadn't jerked her back into the cave.

"Have you gone crazy?" Paul yelled. He was hard to take seriously hanging upside down. But as soon as he was in her face, it was frightening. Rae bolted to her room. Marko was no where in sight.

"I'm tired of being treated like crap because I'm the only girl, Paul." She explained knowing her was still behind her.

"If this is about David…" Paul started turning her around.

"This isn't just about David. I'm used to him. But he's not my brother anymore. He hasn't been for thirty some years. I can't even remember my brother." Rae said. That was true. Her human memories were starting to fade. She remembered few things here and there. David hitting her with a baseball bat was one of the memories. That was actually her earliest memory and she had been sixteen then. It had happened right before David's birthday when he ran off. Coincidentally it was also the day before her seventeenth birthday.

"Holy Shit!" Dwayne's voice yelled. Rae smelled the air. Blood. Paul smelt it too. They ran back to the front of the cave. The boys were standing in a semi circle. A body was lying in the middle.

"Lexi." Rae murmured. David shook his head backing up. Lexi Carlson lay dead in front of the siblings. Rae stepped backwards.

"You two know knew her?" Marko asked.

"We met her before we turned Dwayne and Paul… she and David… I thought they were mates. But she ran… the vampire that turned her… he and David had fought over her…" Rae tried to explain.

"I killed him. Lexi was in charge of her pack then but like myself Isaiah had turned his younger brother. But why the hell did it take him so long?" David snarled.

"I don't know. David, the sun's going to come up. We can't do anything now." Rae stated. David nodded storming off…

David watched Lexi's body burn. Something laughed at it. Rae snarled from her spot crouching on the opposite side of the fire.

"Bravo David. You found our little gift." A vampire said walking across the sand. "And dear sweet RaeAnne… my how you've grown into your fangs."

"Leave her alone Abel." David spat.

"I'm not messing with her. She smells like whatever Twisted Sister's name is." Abel laughed.

"His name's Paul." Rae snapped.

"Did you meet him after us? After you and I had a fling?" Another vampire asked.

"Levi." Rae said. The brunette vampire laughed.

"RaeAnne. I miss you kiddo." He smiled at her.

"Can't say the same, Levi." Rae smirked. Levi walked over to her.

"I could break the bond you have with that rock star wanna be, Rae." He said. He suddenly had her in a head lock, his teeth at her neck. He bit into her. David growled. Something that had been hidden for ten years flared up.

"Easy David, Levi won't hurt her. I'd be more worried about Celia." Abel laughed watching a female vampire walk towards them. David suddenly realized he was surrounded. Abel had a larger pack. Atleast ten. Eight now David supposed if Isaiah hadn't had been replaced and Lexi was killed…


End file.
